


Harry's Way

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry makes a persuasive argument.





	Harry's Way

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-One prompt(s) used: So, teach me your way, then.  
> Word Prompts: writing, water, white  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco  
> Kink: anonymous sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Harry’s Way

~

“Now aren’t you glad I talked you into coming back to mine?” Malfoy murmured once he’d collapsed on his back beside Harry and caught his breath. 

Harry, also flat on his back, glanced over at him. “Sure.” 

Malfoy sat up, leaning on his elbow. “You don’t sound that enthusiastic, Potter,” he snapped, glaring down at him. 

“Oh, it was nice, I suppose.” Harry raised his arms, placing them behind his head to brace it as he spoke. “For almost anonymous sex.”

“Anon—” Malfoy narrowed his eyes. “Are you saying you didn’t know who I was when I brought you back here?” His voice rose. “Are you calling me a sl—”

“No.” Harry coughed. “I’m saying we were drunk, and that never makes for the best sex. There are…better ways of doing it.” 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “So teach me your way, then,” he finally said. “What would you have done differently?” 

Harry eyed him a a moment. “I’d have drank water instead of ale, so that when you walked in, I’d be ready,” he said, tone soft. “Then, I’d approach you while you were dancing, maybe grind against you a bit.” 

Malfoy licked his lips. “Yeah?” he said, tone husky. “And am I sober in this…scenario?” 

“Of course.” Harry smiled faintly. “You’re sober and you’re tossing your white-blond hair all over the place.” He licked his lips. “You’re quite the dancer.” 

“That’s no fantasy,” Malfoy said, smirking. 

“I know.” Harry smirked back. “I did see you dancing tonight. Anyway, after we dance for a while, I lead you over to a dark corner where we’d snog for a bit.” 

“Snog?” Malfoy scoffed. “Why would we do that?” He rolled his eyes. “Salazar, but you Gryffindors are always full of such romantic drivel—”

Rising up, Harry clasped the back of Malfoy’s neck, pulling him close. “You don’t like snogging?” he murmured. 

Malfoy’s breath hitched. “Well, it’s a means to an end, isn’t it? I mean—”

Harry slanted this mouth across Malfoy’s sliding his tongue into his mouth before slowly, steadily deepening the kiss. He explored as if he had nothing else to do, no other goal but to may every centimetre of Malfoy’s mouth, and when he finally pulled back, Malfoy was gasping, his expression dazed. 

“Still think snogging is worthless?’ Harry asked softly. 

Malfoy cleared his throat. “Well it’s not as though I _hate_ it,” he conceded. “It’s just…not what I prefer to do.” 

Harry smiled. “Ah, but we’re discussing _my_ way of doing things, aren’t we?” 

“Whatever.” Malfoy drew back. “Then what?” he asked, eyes downcast. 

Harry hummed. “Then things take their natural course, we come back here, or to mine, and we shag.” 

“Which we did,” Malfoy said. “So how’s that better than my method.” 

“Ah,” said Harry, shifting closer. “But you see, I like to take my time with that as well.” Pressing Malfoy into the mattress, he straddled him. “I like to explore my partner’s body thoroughly,” he murmured, running fingers over Malfoy’s chest and stomach. “I like to see what makes him moan, squirm,” his voice went dark, “beg.” 

“I…I’ll have you know, Malfoy’s do not beg,” Malfoy stammered. 

Harry smiled faintly. “Is that a challenge?” 

Malfoy licked his lips. “We…this is all theoretical, isn’t it? I mean, this is just you telling me your method.” He hummed. “Although honestly? So far I’m still not seeing how it’s any superior to mine.” 

“No?” Harry leaned down. “Well, with my method I’d explore you slowly, lick every inch of you, then, when you’re ready, I’d ride you so hard you’d be able to taste me. I’d fuck you until you couldn’t walk, until you forget what it’s like when I’m not inside you. How about that?” 

Malfoy was trembling. “Potter—”

“So,” Harry continued, his gaze locked with Malfoy’s, “whose method would _you_ prefer?” 

Slowly, Malfoy smiled. “I’m willing to concede your way may have its…advantages, but I’m not going to simply take your word for it. You’ll need to prove it.” 

Harry grinned. “Oh, I was counting on that,” he whispered, pressing against him once more. 

In the end, Malfoy did concede that maybe, just maybe, Harry’s way was slightly superior. 

~


End file.
